Code Lyoko - The Girl
by Pandasore
Summary: A girl named Jenna Jauregui loves a show called "Code Lyoko" and she just wish she can hang out with the gang and save the day. But one day she make's a little wish and everything changes... By the way this is my first book so if anything is bad or something please let me know! Thanks! (Sorry but I edit the story to make me forget everything I know basically amnesia.)
1. The Start

Hi my name is Jenna Jauregui, and it was just a normal day at school. Learning stuff, getting homework and hanging with my friends. Came home did my homework and relaxed for the rest of the day. I was watching a guy on you-tube called Yamimash and he said a word i didn't know so i looked it up on images of course. I saw something familiar and said, "wait I think I know that guy!" He had his Hair combed in a point (it was blonde) with a purple streak mark in it. In fact this guy really likes purple because his whole outfit was purple. For the top he wore pink with purple shirt over it. His pants were light and dark purple, and had yellow shoes.

I looked him up and his name was Odd Della Robbia. He was from a show called Code Lyoko. I looked that up on you-tube and watch all the seasons (not in one night of course) and remembered I loved the show! I was about to go to bed and I just wished on the shooting star that passed by and said, if wishes are real like really real, then I wish for me to go to the world of Code Lyoko, and anyone here would not remember me at all. After that I just went to bed and hoped.


	2. A Wish Come True

It's almost been a month now, and I was beginning to lose hope. It was Saturday so I just relaxed at home, but I was excited for me to go to bed that night. After I fell asleep I had a dream right, it was amazing but there's no time to explain that. When I woke up I was on a forest floor and had leaves and twigs in my hair. I got most of them out though. "Where-where am I?" "Hey are you ok?" "What?" As I turned around I saw a guy wearing lots of purple and pointy yellow hair with a purple blob. "Uh yea I'm fine." "That's good news." He said. "If you don't mind me asking, what are you doing out In the middle if the park?" "A park? Looks more like a forest too me." "Ok but what were you doing?" "I...I don't remember, I just woke up here a few minutes ago." "Your a weird girl, you know?" "Oh" I said a little softer. "But I'm weird too! So don't worry about it!" "Oh, oh ok then." (He seems so cheerful and full of energy, I wonder why?)

"I forgot to tell you. My name is Odd Della Robbia, what's yours?" "My name?" I thought really hard but I couldn't think of anything. " I don't remember my name..." "What do you mean?" He asked. "What i mean is that I don't remember anything at all." "Oh ok then." He sighed. "Angel" "What?" "For now until you get your memory back and know your name, can I call you Angel?" "Um..." (Oh gees what do I do!? I don't even know the guy! Should I say yes, should I say no?) "Well?" He said. "Um...yea you can call me Angel." "Great lets go then!" "Uh ok." I said. We got out of the park and ended up at a school. "Hey..um Odd?" "Yes Angel?" "Where...where are we?" "Were at my home!" "WHAT! YOU LIVE AT A SCHOOL!" "At a boarding school, yes. Welcome to Kadic Academy!" "Kadic Academy?" Wait, why does that sound so familiar? "Agh!" "Oh my god! Angel are you alright!" I fell to the floor curled up half way with my hands on my head, my pounding head. "My head! It hurts so much!" Those were the only words I could say before I started to have flashbacks. They were of this school. I was only able to hear what Odd was saying but I couldn't see anything but images of the school. "Hey what's going on here Della Robbia?" "Oh nothing Jim!" "Ok if it's nothing then why is there someone on the floor?" "Like I said Jim, she's fine! "Look see?" "Fine, but be more carful Dell Robbia!" "Yes sir Jim!" I opened my eyes for a second, then past out.

I woke up later to see me in a room. When I looked up, I saw Odd asleep. "Where am I-?" I quickly got off of his lap in shock. (How long have I been out? When did I even get here?) I saw a couple bandages on my legs and arms, so I guess I had a couple of cuts. Just then a person with short yellow hair, glasses, a blue turtle neck shirt and some tan-ish pant came running in the door. When that happen Odd woke up and yelled right in my ear, "YOU CANT PROVE ANYTHING, IM INNOCENT!" "Ow!" I said "Oh uh, sorry Angel." "Odd hurry up and get ready to go to the factory, Xana as launched a att-." "Who's this?" Said the guy "Oh I don't know really, she lost her memory and for now I'm calling her Angel." "Thats great and all but she just heard everything I just said." "Yes and..." Said Odd "SHE HEARD ABOUT THE FACTORY AND XANA ODD!" "Oh yea...I forgot about that part Jeremy." "Ugh never mind that, just bring her and let's go."


	3. Getting Accepted

While we were running to the factory it was quiet no one was talking. When we got to the sewers Odd helped me down the ladder and he hopped on his skate board. "Hey are you coming?" odd said. I slowly nodded and hopped on. "So this is were you go to the factory?" I asked. "Yea it's the quickest route there when were in a rush". "Hey Odd can I ask you something?". "Yea why not- "Wait can you wait until we get to the supercomputer?" "Yea sure" I said a little disappointed. We went up the ladder and ran to the factory, there were ropes at the entrance. I was scared at first because I'm vertigo, but I slide down and went in the elevator with them. It was quite for about three minutes until we got to the supper computer. Odd went down to the scanners while me and Jeremy went to the supper computer. "Hey Jeremy?" "Yes Angel?" "I was just wondering, how long have you been fighting this xana?" "That's none of your business!" He said "Oh ok." I said a little hurt...

"Now let's get to work" Jeremy said. "Scanner Odd, transfer Odd, virtualization. "Jeremy the transfer was successful, where's Aeilta?" Odd asked. "She's just up-head with the others." "Um Jeremy?" "Yes Angel?" he said a little annoyed. "I really did loose my memory, but if you don't believe me I understand." "Angel I do believe you, it's just I'm worried about what the others might have to say."Really? Thanks Jeremy!" "No problem." "Hey Einstein it would be great if you could send me the overbike." "Already on it Ulrich" " Transfer overbike." Wow, I thought. I can't believe they get to do this. They might think its a pain but, they're very lucky to get to do this. Who ever thought it would be real. "Ulrich one more hit and you be de-virtualized, and never mind" Jeremy said. "Why what happened" I asked. "He was just de-virtualized. When he walked in he look at me and I blushed a little. "So this is the girl Odd has been non-stop talking "My name is Ulrich, and you are?" "Don't even bother Ulrich, she lost her memory." "Oh" he said "So Jeremy is everything Odd told us true or what?" "Yep it's true" he said a little excited. "Wow you must have been through a rough time" he said. "I guess you could say that."

Awhile later, everyone met me and I think it was Yumi that was the most concernd. "What do we do now?" Said a guy named William said. "Are we letting her into the group? We can't just let her wander the streets" said Yumi. "I think is pretty obvious" Jeremy said. Everyone look at each other and nodded their heads, then looked back at me. "What?" I stupidly asked, right after I said that I'm pretty sure they were letting me in. "Welcome to the group!" Everyone said. They sounded excited too. "B..But why?" "You should ask Odd that question." All I could do was say thank you a million times.

"Hey Jeremy", "yes Aeilta?" "What time is it?" "It's uh 8:47." " Oh shoot! I got to hurry home see ya guys later!" "Bye Yumi". "Of coarse you would say that Ulrich." "Say what?" "Say bye to her." "Well yea she's leaving and Yumi's my friend." "Ok then if Yumi's just a friend then why are you blushing so much?" "Shut up Odd!" "I'm just trying to make a conversation!" "Hey Aeilta, is it usually like that around here?" "Yep you'll get used to it very soon sense it happens so much." "Wait has anyone thought about where Angel's gonna sleep to night?" ask William. "Angel can sleep in my room with me until we get her registered for Kadic." "Thank you Aeilta" No problem Angel, were friends now right? So we look out for each other."


	4. What Just Happened?

"WAKE UP!" said William as he threw a pillow at my face. "I'm u-p! Yea, I'm up." "What time is it?" I asked "8.00am, you missed breakfast." "Damn... Hey why didn't Aelita wake me up?" "She said she didn't want to wake you up because she thought it would be rude." "And because of that I missed breakfast." I moaned "Come on." William handed me his hand and I grabbed it. He pulled me off of the floor and said "Here you go" while he shoved a key in my face "What's this?" "It's the key to your dorm, your now a kid a Kadic." "Sweet!" "Come on, let's go." "I don't trust you that much." "What?" "I said I don't trust you." "Why not trust me?" "Well because you came out of no where and you claim to have no memory, plus your weird." "Oh well that's a nice thing to say." When we reached my dorm I sat on my bed and looked around my little room. "Cozy" I said "Hey so- and your gone, great." I walked over to the window a couple inches away from my bed then... "AAAAGGGGHHHH!" I feel to the floor with my head pounding and had some images popping up in my head. They had me in them sitting at a computer looking at some desert seen that had a purple cat. I woke up again but in my room on my bed with Odd leaned up against the wall. I looked around and realized he was holding me tight against him. The he muttered the words "Please...don't leave me." He woke up right after that and then looked at me and started to blush. "Glad your ok" he said. "I went to see how you were doing and I saw you passes out with a cut on your hand, see?" "Oh, uh thanks Odd" All he did was smile back We meet up with every one at the vending machines. "Oh I'm GLAD it's Sunday. No school no homework trouble for a whole day!" Ulrich said. "Yea, well just wait until tomorrow." Said Yumi "Yea but I rather not think about it until then." "I'm sorry Angel." Aelita said "For what?" I asked "well, for not waking you up, you looked so cute!" "Um, yea." I didn't really know what to stay because she said I'm cute, was she secretly gay? Then I tooked a quick glanced at her, she smiled back. Nah, she can't be. "So anyone have plans today?" Asked Jeremy "No" everyone said "Well then I think we should be working on getting Angels memory back!" "How? We don't even know her past." Said Yumi "True, but we can show her lyoko!" "Wait, wait, wait, wait, are you sure about his Jeremy? Once it happens there's no going back." William said. "Yea I'm sure, let's go." 


	5. Another World

While we were running to the sewers Odd helped me down the latter again and I just kept thinking of what he said earlier ("Please...don't leave me.") We got to the factory, swung down the ropes (I was still scared of heights) and went in the elevator. Jeremy went to the supercomputer and we all went down to the scanner room. "Ok let's get started." Jeremy said. Scanner Odd, Ulrich, Yumi, William, Aelita and Angel. Transfer Odd, Ulrich, Yumi, William, Aelita, and Angel. Virtualization! The next thing I see is that I'm in a mountain area. "Wow Angel, you look really cool!" "Thanks Odd!" I said. I kind of did look a little cool. I had a brown hood like shirt that had white ribbons connecting the sleeves then it stop's half way down my stomach, my hair went all the way down to my waist. Then I had a a brown skirt with a white belt that ended at my thigh and I also had brown boots that went up to my calf. "So Angel, what's your weapon? He asked "My weapon? I don't know." "You don't even know what your weapon is? How pathetic..." "Give her a break William." "It's not my fault Ulrich that she haven't been her before." "You two need to chill out!" "Sorry Aelita." they both said. "Angel, what's that stick on your back?" Odd said "The what? Oh" I pulled out the stick from the holster on my back. "So my weapon is a staff?" I started to move it around and it turned into a bow. "Cool! Your an archer Angel!" Shouted Odd "If she's an archer, then were are her arrows? Said William I pulled back the string and a arrow appeared. "There's my arrow!" "Ok guys enough chit-chat, Xana has just activated a tower in the forest sector." "Can you send us are vehicles then Jeremy?" Yumi said. "Already on it." "Hey Angel." "Yes Odd?" "You can ride with me if you want." "Sure why not?" "Jeremy you need to hurry up!" "Why what's happening?" "Well a huge swarm of Bloks just showed up!" "I'm trying my best Ulrich, but there's something wrong with the program!" "We'll hurry and fix it!" "I'm trying my best!" "Angel hurry and get behind me!" "Ok on my way Odd, Agh!" "OH MY GOD ANGEL! I'M COMING!" (I can't believe William did that! How did he even do that? Well that's not really important since I'm falling into the digital sea!) Next thing I know I stoped in mid air. "What the?" "Oh thank god your ok!" "Uh y-ea I'm ok. It looks like your vehicle is a purple surfboard" "It's actually called an 'Overboard'." "Ya know if you guys can stop talking and help, it would be great!" "Oh, sorry Ulrich!" I yelled We got back on the ledge and kick some butt! "Ok I think that's all of them guys." I said "Yea, let's head to the tower now." Aelita said "Angel why don't you do that thing that you did to prevent you from almost falling into the digital sea." Odd said "Wait how did you fall into the digital sea?" Yumi asked. I looked over at William when I was about to say he did it but then he gave me a death glare that said 'if you tell them then you won't see tomorrow', so I said "I uh, was hit by a blok when I was running to Odd." "Really?" Yumi said "Yea, uh-hu let's go now, if we wait any longer then Xana could do something bad on Earth." "Your right, let's get a move on." Ulrich said We got to the forest sector and destroyed a couple more Bloks and Mega-Tanks. We de-activated the tower and Jeremy started to materliaze us. Everyone was materialized without a problem but me. When I was materialized, I didn't come back. 


End file.
